


Why Slytherin is The Best House (Or at least not the evil house)?

by ShellyGrande4



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Slytherin Pride, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShellyGrande4/pseuds/ShellyGrande4
Summary: Basically, what the title says. I will be trying to explain why Slytherin isn't the evil house.
Kudos: 3





	Why Slytherin is The Best House (Or at least not the evil house)?

**Author's Note:**

> So I was reading some fanfic, when I came across these 'Why it's ok to be in Slytherin' sites, and I decided to read.  
> Long Story Short, the reason were sh*t! They weren't even trying. I bet the people writing them weren't even in Slytherin.  
> So I decided to write some good reasons, and here they are.  
> Enjoy :)

Why Are Slytherins The Best?  
1) Slytherin Traits Overlap with the Other Houses.  
While Slytherin is mainly known for determination the house also possesses more traits of the other houses than the other houses have traits of other houses (if that makes any sense), showing that it has the most traits, therefore is the best. So to explain, what I meant was that Slytherin has their own traits that no other houses have, but we’ve also got the same traits the other houses have but just worded differently. The other houses don’t overlap as much. But we are not just some house that is the other houses fused together, we are good at the traits that we share with the other houses, but are the best at our own traits that no other house has, like ambition and determination.  
Being shrewd is apparently being smart, intelligent, clever, witty, etc.  
Isn’t that what Ravenclaw stands for? We are just as smart and clever as Ravenclaw!  
Slytherins will not stop until they get what they want. They will just keep going. We don’t give up and we reach for our dreams, even when they seem unrealistic. We work to make the unrealistic to realistic. As I like to say, “Nothing is impossible if you work hard enough to make it possible.” At this point you might be a little confused because being a hardworker is a Hufflepuff trait. But did you know that Slytherins are just as hardworking? Because of all the determination they’ve got, they can work hard and not give up. We’ve also got another mainly Hufflepuff trait, loyalty. Slytherins can be extremely loyal if they want to be. They can respect people and never leave their side.  
We also are just as rebellious and daring as Gryffindors. Competitive too! Salazar Slytherin had “a certain disregard for rules”. Slytherins know that it is okay to break the rules and do something else for a change. This is a form of bravery, which overlaps with Gryffindor. Slytherin house is also very competitive. So if Gryffindor, but Slytherin even more so.

2)Slytherins are Leaders  
If you haven’t noticed already, Slytherins are natural born leaders. Though each one in a different way, they all are very good leaders that know how to lead. An example muggles will know is Voldemort. Okay, so he’s not very nice and he might have been the most evil wizard of all time, but he’s a great example. Voldemort lead his forces with power and with good leadership skills. Everyone obeyed him and did exactly as he said. How many people can get others to do that? There’s also Merlin who was some sort of leader because he created the Order of Merlin. He was a good guy and used leadership skills to make laws that would help muggles. And to use a more general example, Slytherins are the type of people in your friend group that makes the decisions and gets the group together. Without them, everyone will be in chaos, just doing whatever they want. Same goes for group projects at school. When everyone has different ideas and no one knows exactly what is going on so they do their own thing and nothing is going right, it is a Slytherin that steps in and takes charge in a good way. They are the ones who everyone eventually ends up asking for approval and other questions. They assign the jobs to everyone and the members of the group are happy with this because they are actually good leaders.

3) Slytherins are Winners  
Slytherins are winners. As a generalization, they’re the type of people that would beat you in a duel easily. You know, they just happen to win, and they always beat you even if you try hard. You eventually end up thinking they are just always like that. (And they are) We are very competitive, meaning that the only accepted result is winning. Since determination is one of the main Slytherin house traits, we basically end up winning all the time because we use that determination to get ourselves to the top. In case you’re wondering, Slytherin house won the House cup last year and also won the first quidditch match against Gryffindor this year. (Go us!)  
Slytherins have plenty of good famous people.  
While the whole pureblood supremacy thing ruined the image of Slytherin house, there are plenty of good famous Slytherin people out there that we always seem to forget about. As I’ve already mentioned, there’s Merlin, who supported muggles and muggleborns. He’s probably one of the most famous wizards of all time. Let’s not forget about Severus Snape. Though he wasn’t always good, we all found out that he was a good person later on. In fact, without him, the second wizarding war would not have been won. He will always be remembered as a hero. And obviously there’s Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Potter, though this one is sort of complicated to explain But the thing is, no one knows if the events in Harry Potter and the Cursed Child is true, and everyone who knows about it is not to talk about it at all, because it would not be good to give people ideas. So I’m not even sure if they should be mentioned here. Anyways, I guess those are the main good Slytherins that muggles would know. We’ve got plenty more, though it wouldn’t matter if I mentioned them because they are more recent so muggles will not know about them.

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it? Did I do Slytherin justice?  
> (Criticism is allowed, but be gentle about it. I'm a sensitive soul)


End file.
